Rather Totemic
by Shalron-Kaylah
Summary: Stories based on the questing of a Draenei Shaman -Female- in the World of Warcraft Realms. Comment if you read please, it doesnt take long. Very sorry about not updating recently, I've just been exploring Northrend. Imma post more honest
1. Ammen Vale

Chapter One – Ammen Vale.

Kaylah was running toward the Nestlewood Hills. She had only recently awoken from the crash of the Exodar, and the young Draenei Shaman had been running around trying to help in any way she could ever since. She had recently been given an Inoculation crystal to help prevent any of the Owlkin that hadn't been affected by the draenic crystals from becoming infected.

As the hills came into view she slowed to walking pace and sighed to herself, looking at the inoculation crystal shard she had been given. "It is so unfortunate, but I must hurry to save the Owlkin that have not been tainted by our presence here. But to slay anything we cannot protect seems... Too cruel..."

As a Shaman, Kaylah knew how much pain the earth was in from their ship crashing into these isles, she suspected that her nature spells would be a lot weaker than normal, at least for the time being...

She reached the foot of the hills and looked around for any Owlkin that may be saved, she noticed a small gathering. Some enraged Owlkin were attempting to beat a healthy one to death! Kaylah quickly ran up to them and used Healing Wave on the injured creature before using Earth Shock on one of the assailants to aggravate the others into attacking her.

It was a hard fight, and she had no mana left, as well as being quite badly injured. She limped around to look for the creature she had saved, and after a few minutes of searching she found it hiding in a hollowed out tree. "There there peaceful creature. I am here to help you. Please do not be scared."

Kaylah then pulled out the inoculation crystal and focussed its energies onto the Owlkin, it glowed for a few seconds then seemed to make a smile-like gesture and run off into the hills.

Still injured, Kaylah found a few more unaffected Owlkin and inoculated them, by the time the crystal had lost all of its energies, she was close to the summit of the tallest hill. The thought of going back down again was staggering, especially since her Hearthstone was still recharging its power, so she sat down by a tree to rest slightly for a few minutes.

By the time she had gotten the strength to move down the hill again, it was the twilight hour as the sun was setting over the hills. She started walking down the hill and decided to jettison her mace and shield to remove some of the weight, she could easily buy another set at the crash site.

A few minutes down the hill, she reached a narrow wooded area that was heavily shaded, with the tree branches almost curling round to attempt to grab anyone passing through. Kaylah got chills down her spine but passed it off as nothing, when an enraged Owlkin jumped her and punched her in the stomache, the strike hit her in a pressure point and sent her flying out of the wooded area and into a stone ridge wall.

This wasn't good, she had no weapons and her earthshock would do little damage as the earth in the area was so badly scarred by the crash, this wouldn't end well.

The Owlkin tore her leather armor to shreds, and Kaylah's consciousness was wavering. The Owlkin then did something very unexpected. It grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the rockface, then tore off her pants, scratching her on the hip and drawing blood. She winced and tried to yell out, but her throat was blocked by the Owlkin's claws. She dreaded to think what was happening next, she looked down and saw the Owlkin's enourmous member extending from underneath some feathers around its crotch. Kaylah struggled slightly but this only made the Owlkin punch her heavily in the chest, making her cough up blood. It then moved in on her, Kaylah began to sweat, knowing this was going to hurt a lot. She shut her eyes and waited what seemed like an eternity, before a flood of searing pain rushing through her. She winced as the Owlkin sent its meat slamming into her, it held itself there for a few moments then Kaylah felt the Owlkin pull out, and clenched her teeth for another assault.

After a few thrusts, the pain became less intense, and started to actually feel pretty good. The Owlkin began to thrust faster and make grunting noises, some in simultaneously with her, she could guess what was about to happen and wondered if it would be possible to produce a child from one of these beasts, she tried to squirm away again, but by this point, she was feeling too good to put up any real fight against this large animal and its giant member. Kaylah made quiet protests trying to make it stop, but it didn't, eventually leaving Kaylah to just lay back and wait for her 'gift'. The Owlkin then thrust inside her one last time, she could feel it release all of its seed inside her hole, making her cum as it did so. She then lost control of her body and blacked out...

When she regained consciousness she noticed her hearthstone on the floor as one of her few possessions not destroyed or taken. It was fully repowered, so she used it to teleport to the crashsite after she put her armor back on as best she could. She then got it fixed and bought some new weapons. Hopefully she wouldn't have to let anyone know about her little 'encounter' in the Nestlewood Hills...


	2. Stillpine Hold

Chapter Two – The Stillpine Hold.

Kaylah always felt refreshed as day and night moved into each other seamlessly. Dawn and Dusk were when all four elements were in flux. And although she had not yet been taught about how to master two of them, her senses outstretched to the Air and the Seas, not just Fire and the Earth, which she was now able to shape into totems to aid her.

Kaylah had also recently learnt the language of the Stillpine furbolgs, one of the few that seemed docile toward herself and her people, and since she had, they willingly accepted her as a sister of their tribe, also giving her quests to accomplish. One of these, was to slay a beast that had taken control of the Stillpines' stronghold. The Kurken. Although she did not know what to expect, Kaylah confidentally strode into the hold, past the protection of the defenders guarding the entrance.

She was a kilometre or so inside the hold when she first heard the beast's growls, she had taken a curving path upward when she saw a multitude of Owlkin that way. She hated to say it, but she felt a certain animosity toward them ever since her encounter with a rabid one some weeks ago, and never hesitated to slay one when it showed even the slightest hostility and her mace was now caked with blood, both dried and fresh from her kills.

Venturing forward, Kaylah reached a ridge and stumbled back at what she saw. It was the Kurken! The odd thing was that it was a two headed beast. Kaylah saw a large red crystal and decided to duck behind it. This was a mistake, as almost immediately, 3 Owlkin rampaged toward her.

Kaylah readied her mace and shield as she summoned a Strength of Earth and Searing Fire Totem. The fight was long, and she almost revelled in it, as they matched her blow for blow, she could easily heal any wounds or broken bones as soon as they were inflicted, while the Owlkin slowly died from their injuries in the fight.

Soon, only one Owlkin was alive, and it was bleeding heavily from its left arm. Kaylah shuddered with hatred as it was a similar dark colour to the Owlkin species in Ammen Vale. She dropped her shield, and grasped her mace with both hands, rearing it up above her shoulder. The glyph on her forehead began to glow and her eyes burned white as she thrusted downward, into the Owlkin's neck, snapping it and killing the beast. It stood still for a few moments, then fell off of the ridge into a pool of water below, soon becoming surrounded in a tide of blood.

She sat on top of the crystal, but behind a protruding shard to keep the Kurken from seeing her. She was mesmorised by such a creature, it was just so curious. Kaylah wished she could converse with it and learn about its extraordinary form, and there she sat. Hours passed, but time stood still within the hold as she constantly studied the beast as it lived within its newly acquired 'Den'.

It wasn't long however, before her mind wandered and she began thinking of other questions to ask herself, almost unconsciously.

"If this beast has two heads... I wonder if it has two of anything else..." She gasped as she realised what she was saying, and once again cursed the vile beast that awakened her sexuality. She quickly breathed out heavily and tried to calm herself... She had already released too much rage since that incident. Kaylah stood up and decided to take action against the Kurken. It was nothing personal, but 

this beast had slaughtered many of her new allies in the Stillpine furbolgs, this was plainly evident in the bones scattered around the den.

Kaylah jumped from the crystal onto the enormous beast's back and jammed her mace into it's neck, the blow didn't seem to do anything except alert it to her presence. She tried to pull the mace from it, but it was lodged in the Kurken's fur, which seemed to glint as if it was made of diamonds. But she didn't have time to speculate as she was quickly thrown from it's back onto the floor of the den, landing on a pile of bones.

The beast then reared one of its large paws and got ready to strike her. Kaylah held up her shield, although this was virtually no good as the shield crumpled and fractured as if it was made of paper and sent her flying back into a pile of bones in the centre of the den, half covering her. She quickly jumped up and pulled her two handed mace from her bag and charged at the Kurken. Kaylah swung the massive hammer as the monster went to bite her. There was a great flash as the mace ground against the Kurken's teeth, shattering the mace and half of the shaft, as well as one of the Kurken's canines. The tooth spiralled out of the animal's mouth and slammed into her head, dazing her.

All Kaylah could see was white, but she could hear roars of pain, and she could guess the source. She decided it was best to start running as she knew it would come at her from revenge, but she tripped on a bone, landing on her hands and knees, slamming her head onto the floor and cursing loudly.

"Uuugh, this wont end well... I just hope a priest finds me before my corpse is devoured by this monstrosity. Kiel Shi, Kurken!" She attempted to pull herself up, but her arms and legs were shaking violently.

She could feel the Kurken closing in on her and just accepted her death. She waited and waited, but all she felt, was its breath blasting down upon her. It then raked its claws down her back, shredding her armor and ripping into her flesh, making her scream in agony.

It then walked up to stand above her and bit into her shoulder, making her clench her teeth and dig her nails into the dirt. She wished the beast would just kill her and get it over with. The bite, however painful, did not feel like it was meant to be fatal to her. Was this beast mocking her, or even doing its own form of laughing at her? She could see why the furbolgs wanted this creature slain.

The beast then growled lowly and Kaylah dreaded what it had planned next. She couldn't even look around for one of the beast's gigantic heads still had her neck in a clamp. She soon found out, as well as her answer to her previous question...

She felt the beast send a large object into her, making her bite her lip. She couldn't believe this was going to happen again. But this was not over yet, she felt a searing pain straight into her ass. The beast did have two cocks and they were both being plunged into her! The pain in her ass was excruciating, making her scream in pain. Her voice echoed through the halls of the hold as the Kurken pulled out once before slamming itself back inside both of her holes.

Her heart was racing as she was being raped by this beast. The Kurken released her neck and instead pushed its front paws upon her shoulders, its incredible weight buckling her arms and pressing her face and upper chest against the floor. This beast knew how to inflict pain, as the thrusts not only 

sent pain through her holes, they sent her entire body grinding against the floor, scratching her shoulders and breasts, even cutting them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the beast roared and thrust itself forwards, as far into her as her body would allow it, before cumming so violently that cum even poured from her two lower orifices, making her bite so hard into her lip that she began to taste blood.

The Kurken then decided that it was done with her and brought a large paw down on her, knocking her out...

When she awoke she was under a blanket, fully bandaged. Kaylah tried to sit up but felt a searing pain throughout her body, her entire torso in agony, and every inch of her body shaking. She then squealed as she heard footsteps, slowly turning round, she saw it was a Stillpine Furbolg with pale white fur.

"Rest Shaman. The Kurken heavily injured you, all of your body will restore itself in time, and your trauma is safe with me, however I was not the one who found you and I cannot guarantee that details of your discovery have not been spread, however that is not our primary concern right now... Please. Rest."


	3. Razormaw

Chapter Three – Razormaw

Kaylah now had been battle-hardened in what the Draenei now called the "Bloodmyst Isles." She had razed Blood Elf encampments, dealt with the Burning Legion, and saved some of her own kin from horribly mutated Spiders. Now she was on a special mission by a ghostly apparition of Prince Toreth.

Previously that day, Kaylah had slain whelps of the Black Dragon Flight, but had discovered that no matter what she did, more kept coming. The Prince informed her that in the great war between flights that took place here, many of the Black Dragons had been killed, but one lieutenant of "Deathwing" the black aspect, had survived, and must have an end brought to in order for peace to come to Toreth's spirit and the Isle.

She quickly accepted the quest and began a long march across a field of bones, where countless Dragons died in what she had believed to be a futile war. In fact, going by her experiences Kaylah hated fighting now, and only did it as a last resort and had decided to take the path of restoration within Shamanism, as she never wanted anyone around her to experience what she had.

She reached the base of a small mountain located in the centre of the isle, a particularly large Dragon skeleton was laid at the base, almost like a chilling barrier. The young Draenei was slender enough to quite easily navigate the spaces between the rib bones and began her ascent along an oddly well carved road on the edge of the mountain. She began to wonder who crafted it as it could not possibly have been there through natural means, which being the case would also explain the various nooks she saw along the rock face. Possibly nests of whelps. She let out a long-drawn sigh, as she knew she could not avoid any whelps she saw as the path was only a person wide, and the whelps would attack anyone not of their flight the minute they saw the intruder. The only option she saw would be to slay any whelps she came across, and hope that she didn't see many.

The minute she thought that, she was blasted in the back with a poison bolt. She spun round, grabbing the staff on her back as she turned, and accurately jabbed the whelp in the stomach, her flame tongue allowing her to penetrate its flesh and burn it from the inside, thankfully for her conscience, killing the beast in one shot. She quickly wiped her staff and carried on up the mountain at a brisk pace.

Kaylah finally reached the top roughly a day later, to her dismay, there were hordes of whelps up the mountain and she had to kill each and every one of them. So many so that she felt queasy just thinking of it. She quickly shook the memory from her mind as she saw an enormous pyre at the summit, just as Prince Toreth described to her, she wondered how such a large flame could be alight so vibrantly at an altitude with such thin air, she herself had trouble breathing properly and often had to take deep breaths to avoid collapsing. The fire and the thinness of the air almost made her euphoric, and her head began to swim...

Hours later, Kaylah awoke to see she had passed out and had crumpled onto the floor, as well as her staff making her ache quite badly. She turned again to the pyre and felt herself being pulled back into the intoxicating high, only this time the image of Prince Toreth invaded her mind;

"This is one of Razormaw's tactics to defeat his enemies; you must summon and defeat him now or risk dying up here from suffocation. Kill Razormaw! Do it now Kaylah!"

Hearing his words she could have sworn that she had almost been magically empowered as the air around her seemed thicker and she felt her mind coming back to her, making her regain her strength as she reconnected with the elements. Kaylah quickly ran up to the pyre and took some bones of a Black Dragon from her pack, throwing them on the pyre. The bones were incinerated the moment they touched the flames. Seconds later, a deafening roar was heard and a loud beating of wings resonated into Kaylah's ears. Suddenly her heart grew dark and panicked. She hurriedly summoned from the floor totems to defend her, flame tongue, mana spring, and stone skin, all to support her casting. As she did this, a tremendous shadow encroached upon the summit, and even the gigantic pyre seemed to die down as if terrified. Before she knew it, a large Etherial Black Dragon landed before her, making a huge tremor sending the awestruck Draenei to the floor. Toreth really expected her to slay this thing alone?!

She quickly gathered her courage and reminded herself; "If Toreth did not believe I could do this, he wouldn't have sent me to... But I don't see HIM do any fighting."

As she muttered to herself, Razormaw took no time waiting for her and breathed in, before blasting a massive burst of flames at her. Kaylah noticed in the nick of time and used her powers to divert the fire around her body, but the flames still burned her badly. She quickly healed herself before calling down lightning bolts to electrify the Dragon. He obviously saw this coming as he took off, making the electricity pass through him as he was not grounded.

The battle raged, and slowly but surely Kaylah's mana was drained from healing and spellcasting. The Dragon obviously had the upper hand. Just as her mana was totally spent, she jabbed her staff into the Razormaw's mouth and lodging itself in his throat. The Drake bucked and heaved trying to get the staff out, but ultimately he choked and fell to the floor. With a sigh of relief, Kaylah stepped inside the beast's mouth to retrieve her weapon, only to fall prey to a trap! Razormaw's jaws clamped shut around her, and although she had ample room with which to move around, she was stuck inside the loathsome creature's translucent mouth. As she wondered what to do, she saw a large light stockpiling at the back of his throat. He was going to burn her from the inside of his mouth! She strained to open his jaws but Razormaw's strength was a lot greater that hers, she thought it was hopeless, until the Dragon sought to add insult to injury by watching his prey die. He spat her out, knowing her movement would be limited to his glue-like saliva and readied a fire in his throat to char even the floor under her forever.

Kaylah knew she would die if this thing hit her, and the Dragon even stood on its hind legs to prevent itself from being burned by its fire. That was when she noticed. The beast had an erection! This horrid beast was getting off on her agony and fear! As much as it disgusted her, Kaylah knew what she would have to do to save her own skin. She hurriedly grabbed the Dragon's member, making it hesitate and began licking it tenderly. Razormaw's focus was disrupted and the fire in his throat was extinguished, but Kaylah had to keep going until she could devise a real plan. She licked up and down the large member of the lizard, it tasted odd, like overcooked meat, but it was too smooth for that to be the case. Soon however, the Drake grew impatient with only licking, and with a large claw, grabbed the girls' head and forced her face down on him. Kaylah's mouth was shut, but this didn't matter to Razormaw as his body was ethereal and could pass through her body, with apparent enjoyment. However Kaylah felt corrupted and traumatised. He had penetrated her very being and was taking a great deal of pleasure from it. The beast did not need her vagina to completely and totally invade her.

Hours passed, Dragons seemed to have amazing stamina. This ordeal had traumatised her so much that Kaylah had totally disengaged from her body, this may have been a blessing or a mistake, as Razormaw was shrewd, knowing he was about to come, he made sure where his engorged penis was, and he shot his load directly down her throat. Now apparently Dragon cum was different to other species, and this burned her throat and stomach with a black fire. A nasty shock for her when she regained her full consciousness. A little gift from him to Kaylah. The Drake then pulled out and batted her away, sending her flying, skidding across the floor as she landed, making her regain her composure, and with that she felt the pangs of agony that this beasts ejaculate brought to her as it oozed down her throat into her stomach. She wanted to be sick but nothing could come up. Kaylah was shuddering violently as she glared at Razormaw, who was now curled up lying down. She wasn't even a small threat to him now. This was the last straw to her! Kaylah's eyes glowed with the light of the Naaru and she could feel nature's heartbeat around her. She drew flames from the pyre itself to encase her in a flaming suit of armour. She then flew at Razormaw and summoned all of the flames dancing across her body to focus around her fist, before punching the Drake in the throat. The Dragon did not have time to react. There were clear burn marks on its throat as it stumbled across the mountain peak, before losing his footing on a rock and impaling his head on a stake of wood that was jutting out of the pyre.

Kaylah breathed. The last elemental focus had tested her heavily, and she needed to rest, but she could die if she stayed at this altitude, so began to slowly make her descent, still feeling horribly ill and shaking all over from the burning pain from the cum in her belly. She had gone so long without being raped, yet they always happened. This was the third time she had been since she and the other Draenei had crash landed one month ago. She had cleansed the land here and so hoped to go to Alliance lands soon in hopes that they were better secured against this kind of thing, however, amongst the pain, was another kind of tiny little tingle...


End file.
